


Kikyo

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyo, the Chinese Bell Flower, is the symbol of Unchanging Love, Honesty, and Obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kikyo

Kikyo, the Chinese Bell Flower, is the symbol of  ** _Unchanging_   _Love_** ,  _ **Honesty**_ , and  _ **Obedience**_.

From the namer, the name carries an expectation. For the carrier, a promise. 

The Phantom Knight, Kikyo notes, embodies all of these things. How fitting is it that one's namesake becomes the funeral wreath of another?


End file.
